Das Picknick
In Das Picknick gelingt es Chibiusa ihre neue Freundin Hotaru zu überreden, an einem Picknick mit ihrer Familie teilzunehmen, unwissend darüber, dass sie wieder in einen Kampf hineingezogen werden. Handlung Mamoru kauft in einem Kinderfachgeschäft einen Rucksack für Chibiusa für ihren kommenden Schulausflug. Bunny ist auch anwesend und neidisch auf Mamorus Geschenk. Nachdem sie ihren Unmut bei Luna ausgelassen hat, verlangt sie von Mamoru als Ausgleich ein Picknick zu zweit, doch Chibiusa möchte daran auch teilhaben. Hotarus Weg führt zufällig an dem Geschäft vorbei und ihr Blick streift die streitendenden Freundinnen. Der Anblick von Mamoru, Bunny und Chibiusa sieht so familiär aus, dass sie an eine Szene mit ihrer eigenen kleinen Familie denken muss, als ihre Mutter noch gelebt hat. Als Chibiusa Hotaru bemerkt, geht diese weg, hält aber inne, als Chibiusa meint, dass sie doch Freundinnen seien und sie nicht weglaufen brauche. Hotaru schlägt Chibiusas Einladung zum Picknick ohne eine plausible Erklärung aus und führt ihren Heimweg fort. Derweil verlangt der Messias der Stille von Soichi Tomoe die Kraft von Reinen Herzen, als es an der Tür klingelt. Kaori öffnet die Tür und erblickt Chibiusa, die ihr den von Mamoru gekauften Rucksack in die Hand drückt, mit der Bitte, ihn an Hotaru weiterzureichen. Im Inneren findet Hotaru eine schriftliche Einladung zum Picknick. Kaori hält dies aufgrund Hotarus körperlicher Verfassung keine gute Idee, doch ihr Vater meint, sie solle sich mal amüsieren. Demzufolge ist Chibiusa auch überglücklich, als sie Hotaru vor der Abfahrt erblickt. Die Gruppe hat großen Spaß beim Herumtollen auf der grünen Wiese, jedoch werden sie von Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna beobachtet. Vor allem Haruka gefällt es nicht, dass ihr Rat, Chibiusa vor Hotaru fernzuhalten, so missachtet wird. Sie spüre eine unheilvolle Aura von Hotaru ausgehend, ist sich aber nicht schlüssig, ob dieses Mädchen den Death Busters zugehörig sei. Unwissend von den Überlegungen der drei, erlebt die Gruppe eine unbeschwerte Zeit, die auch von einem kurzen Schwächeanfall von Hotaru nicht betrübt wird. Im Zimmer der 5 Hexen erhält Mimet telefonisch von Dr. Tomoe den Auftrag, das Reine Herz des Botanikers Yoshiki Kurebayashi zu rauben. Er erschafft mit einem Dämonenei und einer gelben Rose, die er selbst herangezüchtet hat, einen passenden Dämon, den Mimet für ihre Mission abholt. Mamoru stellt den Mädchen eben jenen Botaniker im Gewächshaus vor, der Spezialist in Pflanzenzüchtung sei. Dort machen sie auch kurze Bekanntschaft mit den sechs Kindern, die Yoshiki hat. Nachdem die Kinder zu ihrer Mutter nach Hause zurückeilen, setzen die Mädchen ihr Picknick mit Yoshiki fort. Als das Thema Familie zu sprechen kommt, wird Hotaru ganz wehmütig und erklärt, dass ihr Vater aufgrund seiner Studien nur wenig Zeit für sie erübrigen kann. Yoshiki versucht Hotaru aufzuheitern und meint, sie solle umso mehr die Zeit mit ihren Freunden genießen. Als Mimets Blick auf die Gruppe fällt, möchte sie viel lieber Mamorus Herz stehlen, doch sie kann sich selbst noch beherrschen. Kurz darauf macht Professor Kurebayashi eine Führung mit Mamoru und den Mädchen und zeigt ihnen seine Rosenzüchtigungen. Hotaru wird traurig und fragt sich, warum man die Blumen nicht ohne die Einmischung von den Menschen wachsen lassen könne. Deprimiert meint sie zu Chibiusa, dass sie eine kleine Pause machen werde. Sie solle ruhig mit den anderen zu dem Bereich mit den tropischen Pflanzen gehen, sie käme nach. Dort versucht Mimet mit Mamoru zu flirten und stößt sogar die sehr eifersüchtige Bunny zur Seite, doch Mamoru erklärt, dass er den Tag mit seiner zukünftigen Tochter und Ehefrau verbringen werde. Erneut ist Mimet versucht, Mamoru anzugreifen, doch sie hält sich zurück. Chibiusa macht sich Sorgen um Hotaru und meldet Mamoru und Bunny, sie wolle nach ihr sehen. Hotaru hat Angst, es könne wieder was Schlimmes passieren, doch ihr stiller Abgang wird durch einen plötzlichen Sturm gehindert. Der plötzliche Hagel zerstört ein Glasfenster, das Professor Kurebayashi provisorisch mit einem Holzbrett vernageln will. Hotaru gesellt sich auf die Leiter, um ihm zu helfen, die krankheitsresistenten Setzlinge zu schützen. Doch durch eine geschleuderte Schaufel wird die Leiter zu Sturz gebracht und Hotaru verliert durch den Aufprall ihr Bewusstsein. Mimet erklärt, sie wolle das Reine Herz des Professors und lässt den Dämon U-Bara erscheinen, der sogleich das Herz aus seinem Körper entfernt. Chibiusa sieht die Tat mit an und verwandelt sich in Sailor Chibi Moon, um sich den Übeltätern zu stellen. Eine gegnerische Rosenattacke kann von Tuxedo Mask abgewehrt werden und er gesellt sich zusammen mit Sailor Moon an die Seite seiner zukünftigen Tochter. Sailor Chibi Moon verwendet ihre Zuckerherzen gegen U-Bara, die Sailor Moon in Bedrängnis bringt. Daraufhin umklammert sie mit ihren dornigen Armen die zwei Sailor Kriegerinnen und Tuxedo Mask sieht sich gezwungen, mit seinem Stock die Arme des Dämons abzuschlagen. U-Bara wird nun richtig wütend und rammt ihre Triebe in den Boden, was zur Folge hat, dass sie damit die drei Krieger bewegungsunfähig macht. Hotaru kommt kurz zu sich, doch in ihrem Blick lauert etwas Unheilvolles. Als sie eine Wurzel U-Baras anfässt, fängt U-Bara unter großen Schmerzen an zu welken. Dies nützt Sailor Moon aus und vernichtet mit den Mächten aller Zeiten den Dämon. Mimet ist somit gezwungen, sich heimlich aus der Affäre zu stehlen. Aus einiger Entfernung haben Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptun und Sailor Pluto diese dunkle Energie gespürt und sind nun alarmiert. Nach dem Kampf ist Hotaru umringt von ihren Freunden, die heilfroh sind, dass sich ihre Freundin erholt habe. Auch Yoshiki hat sein Herz zurückerhalten und erfreut sich im Kreise seiner Familie und Freunden am Regenbogen und an den Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Glasfassade des Gewächshauses strahlen. Besetzung Trivia * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Ami und Makoto seit ihrer jeweiligen Einführungsepisode keinen Auftritt haben. Dasselbe gilt auch für Rei und Minako mit dem Unterschied, dass sie zwar in Episode 47 zu sehen sind, allerdings keine Sprechrolle. * In dieser Episode ist in einer Rückblende die silhouettenhafte Gestalt von Keiko Tomoe, der Mutter von Hotaru, zu sehen. Dies ist das einzige Mal, dass Keiko Tomoe in irgendeiner Form im Sailor-Moon-Universum zu sehen ist. * In Episode 168 erscheint die Szene mit dem Picknick in Hotarus Erinnerungen, allerdings wird sie komplett anders dargestellt. Man sieht Hotaru zusammen mit Bunny, Chibiusa und auch Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako beim Picknicken, obwohl die letzten vier gar nicht anwesend waren. * In der deutschen Synchronfassung übernimmt Sacha Holzheimer von Ulla Wagener die Rolle von Sailor Pluto für die restliche dritte Staffel. en:Sunny Skies After a Storm! A Friendship Dedicated to Hotaru pl:Po burzy się rozjaśnia! Przyjaźń dedykowana Hotaru Kategorie:Episodenführer